


The Secret of the Santa Hat

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Christmas Party, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: Playing card games, but not all the players know all the secret rules.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	The Secret of the Santa Hat

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes.

Ever since Tony moved to Hawaii to work in the NCIS office at Pearl Harbor he had made friends with the members of the governor’s taskforce, H5-0.

This would be his third Christmas on the island after he transferred and they had a nice routine. First some celebrations with Tony, his team, the taskforce, family members, good friends and pets. After those celebrations were done and the kids were sleeping there would be a different kind of celebration.

Tony and the taskforce members would get the drinks ready, the M&M’s, candy bars and the cards. They would sit at the table and play rummy, poker or other card games. However, no money could be used for betting, that’s why they had M&M’s. If someone wanted to be really fancy they put a candy bar on the table. It was the equivalent of 20 M&M’s so you had to think about its use carefully.

After all the games were played the winner of the night would be announced and the rules of the games said that that person had to wear a Santa Hat the next day without complaints and for the wole day. Meaning from breakfast until they were going to bed. 

Danny grumbled. He was sure that Steve and Tony were cheating because this was the third year in a row he had to wear the Santa Hat. He didn’t do Santa Hats. Christmas socks, ok, that's cool. Christmas tie, naturally. Santa Hat, hell no.

But rules were rules. And everyone knew that if they got Grace to work with them Danny couldn’t do anything but wear that hat. 

Luckily Danny wasn’t there when Chin, Kono, Steve and Tony were high fiving that they had accomplished their goal again.

Which was not to win. Grace had asked them after the first year if they could make Danny wear the Santa Hat the next Christmasses too because he looked funny with it. Of course they couldn’t resist that plea and naturally they didn’t tell Danny about it. Maybe they should. Oh well, they had a whole year to think about that.


End file.
